


Le Lendemain

by ZhurrickTea (GamblingDementor)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Français, French, Morning After, zhurrick
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/ZhurrickTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le lendemain du jour où Varrick et Zhu Li ont fait la chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Lendemain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565155) by [ZhurrickTea (GamblingDementor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/ZhurrickTea). 



C'était encore l'aube lorsque Zhu Li se réveilla sous la douce chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur son visage. Elle tendit et détendit les muscles de son visage et n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Si elle prenait le risque de les ouvrir, tout serait peut-être un rêve. Tout serait fini. Il fallait qu'elle les garde fermés. Elle ne sentait pas prête à faire face à un lit vide, à une chambre vide, et surtout à ses sentiments. Elle tourna le dos au soleil et tenta de se rendormir. 

La première chose qui la fit tiquer fut que son dos était nu. Elle sentait la chaleur directement sur sa peau. Pourquoi donc ne portait-elle pas de robe de nuit? Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle ne portait à vrai dire rien du tout. À côté d'elle, un léger ronflement prouva sa théorie davantage. Elle connaissait ce son. Elle avait dormi en entendant ce son assez souvent pour le reconnaître et avait même appris à l'apprécier, à le considérer comme un gage de sûreté dans sa vie. Peu à peu, elle commença à comprendre et tout fut confirmé lorsqu'un bras entoura sa taille. Un bras qui appartenait à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait _très_ bien. Avec qui elle venait de passer la nuit. Impossible que ça soit un rêve. Elle était tout contre son corps. Tout était réel. Elle avait couché avec Varrick.

− Varrick, je…

Elle voulut en dire davantage mais avant de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit, un ronflement fut sa réponse. Inutile de parler à quelqu'un qui dort. 

Les souvenirs de leur nuit ensemble lui revinrent en tête et la plongèrent dans l'état de ravissement qui l'avait bordée la veille. Les baisers de Varrick étaient gravés dans sa mémoire et rien ne pourrait les en effacer. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et attendit en écoutant ses ronflements paisibles avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. 

Peut-être attendit-elle quelques minutes, peut-être des heures. Toujours est-il qu'après un certain temps, Varrick commença à remuer derrière elle et la tira vers lui. Elle serra sa main pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne dormait pas et il posa un baiser dans son cou.

− Bonjour, canard-tortue.

− Canard-tortue? Vraiment?

− Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom? Comment oses-tu! dit-il d'une voix faussement outrée.

− Mmh, trouves-en un autre.

− Koala-loutre?

− Non.

− Tigre-otarie?

Calme comme une otarie, dangereuse comme un tigre.

− Ça, c'est pas mal… dit-elle et se retourna pour le regarder. Ses yeux écarquillés brillaient de bonheur, presque autant que son sourir.

− Alors bonjour, ma douce tigre-otarie.

Sa main caressa sa joue avec une expression pleine de tendresse qui lui donna confiance en leur avenir. De son côté, elle posa ses mains au seul endroit qui leur conviendrait jamais, son torse, et sentit le battement paisible de son cœur. 

− Bonjour à toi, Varrick.

− J'aime bien que tu me tutoies.

Sa moustache la chatouilla lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser et la fit sourire. Toutes ces sensations étaient tellement nouvelles, et pourtant tellement familières. 

Tout à coup, l'estomac de Varrick gargouilla bruyamment. Ils se séparèrent d'un coup en entendant ce bruit et Varrick écarquilla les yeux comme s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où provenait le son. 

− Je pense que tu as faim, dit-elle et il hocha la tête. 

Elle se leva et chercha sa robe de nuit, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne l'avait même pas enfilée la veille après leurs ébats. Il faisait trop froid pour s'en passer. Elle était sur le point de la prendre dans l'armoire lorsque les bras de Varrick s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour l'en empêcher et il embrassa sa nuque.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais? dit-il d'une voix qui ressemblait à un gémissement ma foi très séduisant.

− Je cherche quelque chose à enfiler. Il faut que je prépare à manger.

− Hors de question!

− Nous avons faim tous les deux et je ne peux pas sortir comme ça.

− Mmh…

Il relâcha son emprise et elle aurait voulu qu'il l'étreigne plus longtemps, mais après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans cette chambre pour toujours. Avant qu'elle ne se remette à chercher sa robe de nuit, Varrick lui tendit sa propre chemise.

− Tiens. Enfile ça. Mais c'est moi qui cuisine et toi qui regardes.

− Je ne peux pas porter cette chemise, dit-elle en rougissant, elle est à toi. Les autres vont deviner qu'on a…

− Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent?

− Euh… _toi si_?

− Bien sûr! Je veux que tout le monde sache, tigre-otarie! Je suis l'homme le plus fier du monde!

Elle gloussa malgré elle et accepta la chemise. Elle était trop large vu qu'elle avait été faite sur-mesure pour Varrick mais elle était quand même confortable. Elle avait l'odeur de Varrick, l'odeur de l'amour. 

− Mais toi, tu vas porter quoi?

− Hé bien, vu que tu es la femme la plus spéciale au monde, ma chère Zhu Li, voici un cadeau pour toi. Aujourd'hui, pas de chemise.

Il enfila un caleçon et sortit de la pièce, fier comme un pan. Elle le suivit en souriant, en partie car elle avait hâte de voir le désastre que Varrick aux fourneaux allait être, mais surtout car depuis la veille, le bonheur était tout simplement une seconde nature pour elle. Et dire qu'on pensait d'elle qu'elle était une machine de guerre froide et sans cœur.

 

 


End file.
